Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pressure relief device and a liquid cooling system.
Related Art
For the conventional computer structure, the air cooling device can properly take the heat generated by the CPU away. However, the processing speed of CPU becomes faster and faster in the recent year, and the generated heat is also sufficiently increased. Besides, the size of the air cooling system is also limited by the dimension of the case of the computer. Accordingly, the efficiency of the air cooling system cannot be promptly enhanced to solve the heat dissipation issue. Moreover, the fan of the air cooling system will generate loudly annoying noise in high-speed operation. Thus, it is desired to provide another solution, such as a liquid cooling device, with higher heat-dissipation efficiency and lower noise.
The liquid cooling device utilizes a fluid (e.g. water) as the coolant to carry the heat generated by CPU and GPU by proper heat exchange. However, the fluid usually contains air, so the pressure of pipes will become too large as the liquid cooling device is under operation. This high pressure may lower the operation performance and cause the damage of the cooling device.